


Bad Penny

by beautifulmidnight



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmidnight/pseuds/beautifulmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon Kennedy has a mission to complete, but he needs Ada's help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Penny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZetSway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZetSway/gifts).



I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror and sighed. My now black hair caught my eye every time I glanced towards the glass. That wasn't what I intended when I bought the box of hair color. How stupid of me to think a simple dye job would make me look like a completely new person.

"I think you need these."

The scent of sandalwood led me to the well-manicured hand of Ada Wong. She held out a pair silver scissors, the barest hint of a smile on her face. Her lips were slick with red gloss, and her short black hair gleamed in the harsh lighting. She managed to look like a model out of the fashion pages even while wearing tactical gear. In my younger years, I would've cried for this kind of attention from Ms. Wong. But that was then. This is now.

"Thanks," I muttered, grabbing them from her.

"Do you even know how to cut your hair?" the smile was getting wider for some reason.

"I...no," I admitted.

"Allow me," she took the scissors back. "Get your hair wet."

So this is what my mission came down to...hiding out in some dingy hotel room bathroom in the middle of Fuck, Nowhere, with Ada Wong cutting my hair.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly.

"What am I thinking about? What am I thinking about...Nothing." Like I would tell her what I was thinking about. I didn't trust her. At one point in my life I might have, but not anymore.

"How long do you think you have to stay off grid?"

"I don't know. As long as it takes. It could be a few days or a few years." I hoped the fear I was feeling didn't come out in my voice. I didn't want to spend years away from the people I love. I would do anything to protect them, but staying away for years, though I could do it, would more than likely break me.

"Give the sample to me. You should go home. I'll make sure it gets into the right hands," she offered. "There's no sense in your not going home."

"No," I said flatly. "It's my mission, I'll do it."

"What about Claire?"

I winced inwardly. "I'm not going to do anything that puts her in harm's way. I have to stay away for awhile." Even saying it out loud was causing my heart to break.

"I see," she murmured.

She dampened my hair some more and snipped off a huge chunk. I looked at her in the mirror. She was working quickly and the blades were a little too close to my neck for my comfort.

"There," she said, dusting off the back of my neck with a towel. "Take a look."

My hair was amazing, but I was still recognizable. Shit.

"Christ, I look like a male model. Just give me a pair of briefs and I can star in a Calvin Klein ad," I frowned, trying to mess my hair up. "I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb."

"Keep your head down, you'll be fine," she shrugged.

"I don't have much choice," I replied, shoving my things that had been sitting on the vanity for the past half-hour into my pack. I turned to go and was halfway out the door when I stopped.

I pulled my dog tags out of my pocket and held them out to Ada. "You're going back to the States, right?"

She leaned against the bathroom vanity and folded her arms across her chest. "Eventually, yes."

"I'll take that a 'yes, I'm returning right away', then. I need you to do me a favor. Please."

She said nothing.

"I need you to give these to Claire. Tell her what happened. Tell her I'll be back as soon as I can. Tell her I--" I paused, realizing what I was about to say. "Just tell her I'll be back, but it might be awhile."

"Do I look like your courier?" she said coldly.

I closed my fist around my dog tags in an effort not to hit her. I would never, ever hit a woman, but where Ada was concerned, my thoughts were different. Actually, anything to do with Ada was different. "Don't do this to me now, Ada. I have a train to catch and I need you to do this for me."

Again, she said nothing and looked away.

"This is bullshit! You mysteriously appear right where I happen to be, and you help me steal this virus sample for the B.S.A.A. We get caught, but you break us out of prison and help me escape. You get this hotel room for us, you even help me cut my hair...but you are saying 'no' to this one favor that won't even take but five minutes of your time? What the fuck." I spun on my heel, fully intent on leaving.

Something warm grabbed my shoulder. The scent of sandalwood flooded my senses. Tingles rushed through my body and memories from long ago came crashing back all at once. Raccoon City, taking a bullet to the shoulder, running in the sewers, Spain...I squeezed my eyes shut.

 _Stop stop stop STOP!_ I screamed inside my head.

"Leon, wait."

The memories halted, like someone putting a stopper in a leaking bottle. I turned around and she held out her hand. "I'll do it. I'll tell Claire everything. I'll tell her you love her."

I sighed in relief. "Thank-you." I passed her the dog tags and did something that surprised us both:

I kissed her forehead.

I pulled back and shook my head. "Sorry."

I walked to the door, and as soon as I placed my hand on the knob, she spoke again.

"Leon..." she trailed off. "Will I ever see you again?"

I smiled wryly, glad my back was facing her. She was asking me that? She's the one that always seems to pop in, no matter where I end up. She was like a bad penny, that woman.

"You tell me, Ada."

I left, and I could swear I heard a sob as I closed the door behind me.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could write more...not necessarily 'happy'...but nicer AdaXLeon stuff. I always have them fight or argue and nobody walks away happy.  
> Writing this makes me realize how much I miss roleplaying Ada, which is a shocker. I've never been a huge fan of her, but I don't know, she's fun to play, 'cause she's a _total_ bitch. Well, maybe not _total_ but you get what I'm saying.  
>  No I am not a LeonXAda supporter, because to me, Leon and Ada just wouldn't be happy together. Besides, I love Claire and Leon together more than anything.
> 
> I just get in these moods where I have to write AdaXLeon stuff. Don't know why.


End file.
